Scarlet Sin
by GakupoKamui553
Summary: The Crimson Elites prepare to catch the Demacian Commandos in a surprise attack. Vladimir, a member of the Noxian army has special plans for a certain special prisoner. WARNING: Contains torture, a really twisted idea of love, sadism and some pretty kinky lemons later on. If any of the mentioned disturbs you then you should probably not read.
1. Ch1: Unlikely Gamble

**Scarlet Sin**

**Chapter 1**: Unlikely Gamble

Demacia's official's gathered to discuss a sneak attack against Noxus. For a long time Noxus had kept ahead of them in battles and now it was time for a counter attack. Word had it that Swain, Grand General and Tactician of all of the Noxian forces was inspecting the front lines. If they assassinate Swain, they would have a huge advantage on Noxus, and to be honest, without that advantage, it was only a matter of time until Demacia lost the war. The Demacian Commandos were to take on the operation along with a little help from two members of Piltover, Ezreal and Caitlyn.

Ezreal was there to guide them through the unknown ground since he was known for his abilities as an explorer, without him, it would be too dangerous. Caitlyn was a well trained sniper and would give them support from high ground. It was rumored that the Noxian Crimson Elites were in the area as well, the long time rivals of the Demacian Commandos. A fight between two members had never happened, since both sides know that the opposition is well trained. They both lie in wait until they can get a guaranteed kill.

In the meeting the present Commandos were, Garen, Jarvan IV, Lux, Galio and Xin Zhao, along with Ezreal and Caitlyn. They discussed a complex strategy to get behind Noxian lines and to General Swain while arousing as little attention as possible. Swain would most likely have the Crimson Elites as his personal guard so a bloody confrontation was inevitable, the question was, which side would lose more men? The thing was, the Demacians had no idea they were being watched. Perched upon the ceiling way up high, was Talon, one of the Crimson Elites.

A master in stealth, he had gotten in without having to kill a single guard, and was now silently listening in to the plans and jotting down notes on a piece of paper he had with him. After the meeting was concluded, the Demacians went to rest to prepare themselves for the assault the next day.

Talon knew he could assassinate at least two of the Commandos if he really wanted to but the risk was too great, and besides, the rest of the Crimson Elites would be annoyed at him for keeping all the fun for himself. All the rest of the Crimson Elites were just as willing as he was to stain their hands with the blood of the Demacian Commandos, so without making any sound, he sneaked out once again and delivered his intel back to Noxus HQ.

"Well Well" Swain remarked "I am quite the high value target in the eyes of the Demacians"

"What do you expect Commander?" Riven, another one of the Crimson Elites, replied "Ever since you became Grand General of Noxus, Demacia loses battle after battle in a row."

"I can't wait to get my hands on them," Darius said "I'll saw their heads off one by one, especially that Crownguard...Garen"

"Will you not be so quick to get rough, Darius" Vladimir replied, in his usual calm yet evil voice "We need to squeeze them dry of information first"

"Vladimir is right," Katarina continued, "THe only one we should kill on sight is that Ezreal boy, he's way to young to know anything"

"Fine," Darius sighed, as he started to brandish his axe "But I want to take the front lines tomorrow, heads havent fallen to my axe for a while, and its bothering me"

"Be my guest," Vladimir replied smiling "I'll be having my fun with our 'special guests' for way too long to deal with the front lines"

"Vladimir, you do know you shouldn't get way too carried away with your torture obsession" Katarina reminded him

"I see not how my sadistic tendencies bother you, if I direct them towards others" Vladimir sighed, disappointed

"We may not be famed for our morals but you torturing out captives to the extent you desire might make the people uneasy. People are already scared of you enough, Vladimir, and you should feel honored we let you in on such High Command, if you do something to make us look more evil than we already are, the people might lose faith in us. Alot of them already have, but dont want to start a rebellion or something, let's not make this situation any worse, we can't fight ourselves AND Demacia at the same time" Swain explained

Vladimir was not a member of the Crimson Elites, neither was he a member of Noxian nobility like most of the other people present there. He was a mage, a hemomancer, who could manipulate blood, and the Noxian army hired him to help them against the fight with Demacia. Some say it was for his amazing abilities in combat, others say it was because Noxian high command feared that Vladimir would kill them. Rumors were going around left and right, but one was fact, Vladimir was a valuable asset to Noxus.

"So be it, I'll go through the efforts of keeping my impulses suppressed" Vladimir said "However, should I lose control, since after all, I am a vampire, I will make sure of it that the peasants of Noxus shall not be informed for one bit of the story"

"But if they do, and mutiny breaks out, we will have you publicly executed to calm the people down, we can't afford any backlashes now" Swain said, making sure Vladimir was listening

"Death I fear not," Vladimir replied "I have lost both soul and body, I've absorbed so much of others I don't recognize my own self anymore. This lust, this hunger for blood is the only thing which gives me the will to live, if death is the price I have to pay for satisfying it, so be it, at least I die on my own will"

"He's so poetic" Talon joked from the other side of the room and put on a starstruck face as the Crimson Elites started laughing

Vladimir snapped his fingers and the ball of blood which kept floating near him split into 3 strains and darted at Talon. The rest of the Crimson Elites immediately got up and pointed their weapons at Vladimir

"Calm yourselves, what wrong is there in playing a small jest on him who plays the joker?" Vladimir asked, smiling

The Crimson Elites sighed and lowered their weapons and burst out laughing when they turned to Talon who had gone white from fear.

"Next time, I might drain you a little" Vladimir whispered into Talon's ear as he passed by him, exiting the room, dropping into a sanguine pool and slipping underneath the door.

"Tough Guy Talon strikes again" Katarina jokes and the Crimson Elites begin laughing once more

"Enough!" Swain shouted, and the elites stopped laughing and stood in attention. "Tomorrow a crucial battle is at hand, go, get yoursleves some sleep, failure shall not be tolerated the slightest bit"

"Sir, yes Sir!" the Crimson Elites shouted in unison and went off to their individual quarters

Meanwhile, the Vampire of Scarlet walked alone down the hallway, muttering to himself. For a long time he had not been given prisoners, and now, he wouldnt miss this opportunity. He lied about trying to keep himself under control, when he found the suitable person, he would use him or her to satisfy all of the urges he kept suppressed for so long.

"Foolish Demacians," he said under his breath "Pray my claws dont approach your body and my teeth dont draw near your skin, for the one I shall pick suffers a fate worse than a thousand deaths..."

* * *

Well, suprise suprise yo, I'm pretty fucked up. I must be bipolar or something, I have now written a masochistic and a sadistic fanfiction basing part of the main character both times on myself. I'd say that if you're abit Vanilla this fanfic isnt for you. I know most of my other fics are fluff, but this is a side which I think I should explore abit. Either way, I know I might not have expressed Vladimir's sadistic side too much in this story so far, I kind of focused on making him look like abit of a distinguished noble with the way that he speaks, all poetic. and keep his sadistic side hidden, and let it surface suddenly when he cant control himself, so later on...well, I'll let you guys see for yourselves (and probably end up losing a whole lot of viewers and end up getting locked in a mental asylum or something lol xD). Have a nice day everyone :D


	2. Ch2: On The Way

Chapter 2: On the way

"Uhh" Garen asked "Won't our guide carry a map or something?" pointing to Ezreal.

"Who needs a map?" Ezreal responded despite not being the person asked, his usual cocky grin on his face. He turned back to his work and continued buckling all of his belts around his chest.

"Ugh, this boy, he's gonna get us all killed" Jarvan sighed

"Why didnt they just assign Caitlyn as the guide as well, she'll at least be more careful than this pretty boy" Garen replied

"Leave him alone bro" Lux said, playfully pushing Garen "He's kinda cute"

"Aww" Xin Zhao said mockingly "Isn't that cute, little miss Crownguard is in love, big brother Garen is gonna have alot of fun with three little pretty boys like this Ezreal guy running around the house breaking all the furniture with their arcane bows"

"Hey, hey Garen" Galio continued with Xin "Let's see how prodigial this Ezreal guy is at exploring your sister's naked body"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Garen shouted and the two lifted their arms up as if saying 'Chill out man, we're kidding'

"Alright!" Ezreal shouted form across the room "Time to get our hands dirty!" and made his way out of the room with the rest following behind.

Eventually they met up with Caitlyn and continued on their way to the battlefield where they were to assassinate Noxian Grand General Swain. They had been stealthy so far so they encountered absolutely no resistance and had not attracted the attention of no one. They moved swiftly and quietly through the bushes, always remaining concealed from the prowling eyes of Noxian Scouts. All but one of them at least. Throught the trees above them, was Talon. Once he had confirmed who they were up against, he returned to Noxus HQ and gave his report.

"Just as it was heard in the meeting, there are two Piltoverians, most likely of low importance, but the Demacian Commandos are here, and I mean ALL of them" he said

"ALL 5? EVEN PRINCE JARVAN?!" Darius exclaimed rising from his chair.

"Prince Jarvan Lightshield IV himself, I saw him with my own eyes." Talon replied, nodding.

"I'd want to get in the fight and take him down myself but if the Demacian Commandos make a suicide rush onto me then the situation could get messy, after all, I am the important target here, and I must stay alive at all costs" Swain said

"No problem sir," Katarina replied, "We have this battle won already"

"Knowing IS half the battle after all" Talon said

"And since the Demacian's have their Code of Honor or whatever, they 'play fair', and where will that get them? Nowhere" Draven smiled "That fool Jarvan will fall to my blade!"

"Draven contain yourself man, remember, we said that we wont kill anyone until we capture them. If the enemy prince is in the battlefield then who better to capture and use as a hostage" Darius said

"Darius is right Draven, you can hurt him abit, just keep him alive, his rank will gurantee as a ransom and if we're even lucky a surrender" Katarina added

"So basically were taking hostages here?" Draven said "The Demacian Commandos are the sworn enemies of the Crimson Elites and now that we have a chance to slaughter them we keep them alive?"

"No, only Jarvan will be kept as a hostage, the others will be publicly executed. Just picture that, the pride of the Demacian military executed, our soldiers' morale will be through the roof, not to mention that the morale of the Demacian's will plummet" Katarina said

"Don't be so eager to dye your hands red, brother" Darius finished

"Well, won't this be a rather decisive battle" Swain said, smiling "Their own plan to assassinate me will backfire and they will lose their most prized set of soldiers"

"Talon, did your eyes happen to catch any...prey, one that would suit to my...needs?" Vladimir asked

"Hmm, there were two women there, one of them was from Piltover, looks to be abit of a battlehardened vete-" Talon began

"Next" Vladimir interrupted him

"Well the other one is one of the Demacian Commandos, her name is Luxanna Crownguard, sister to Garen Crownguard" Talon continued and Vladimir sighed. "No no, I think this one you'll like, she might be with the Demacian Commandos but the only reason she is in is her unparalleled abilities with magic. Her body however is very fragile and she would be rather...helpless in your hands, if you want me to use a phrase that you would enjoy" Talon finished

"Ah, your choice of words is delightful" Vladimir said as a smile marked his lips.

"Oh and I bet you that she'll scream and beg for you to stop when you pull her back from her long blonde hair and sink your teeth into her soft, gentle sk-" Talon began but was interrupted again

"Enough of this tease! I will go see this Luxanna girl first-hand for myself! No more talk! Ladies, gentlemen, let's go kill some Demacians"

"You're coming to the front lines with us?" Katarina asked

"Oh, I dont know where else could be more fun" Vladimir replied as he stood up and raised his hand in the hair "ALL HAIL NOXUS!"

The Crimson Elites raised their hands and shouted in unison one more time "ALL HAIL NOXUS!" before equipping themselves with their gear and moving into position to ambush the Demacina Commandos.

Meanwhile the Demacian Commandos who were unsuspecting of everything were playing right into Swain's hand. He had them cornered and in their heads they had him cornered. Their distorted perception of the situation at hand would cost some of them their lives, and others, even worse... 


	3. Ch3: A Worthy Target

Authors Note: Okay, InsanexAngel, since you say that you are impatient, and that you wanna see some shit go down, here you go, just for you, I decided against playing the actually LoL game and sat down and wrote ch3. These ideas were kind fresh in my head after a few matched with Vlad as well and since there was a request to speed things up in the reviews, I did. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter 3: A Worthy Target

"Mmm" Vlad said running his tongue across his lips "This girl looks...delicious"

"Keep quiet, they might hear us!" Katarina hissed at him

The Crimson Elites had gotten into their position and now as the Demacian Commandos were approaching, they were ready to make their move.

"Is everyone ready?" Darius asked. The Crimson Elites nodded.

"3" said Katarina

"2" Draven continued

"1" Vladimir finished and summoned his ball of blood

"BLOOD FOR NOXUS!" they shouted as they jumped out of the bushes and onto the unsuspecting Demacians

The battle did not last long, the Demacians were simply not aware of their surroundings, and they were down and out before they knew what hit them. Darius used his axe to disarm Garen and Xin, Draven jumped onto Ezreal and threw and axe at Lux which hit her in the shoulder, and pinned her onto a tree, Talon leapt onto Galio who tried to fly and brought him down, Katarina and Riven took down Jarvan, and just as Caitlyn lined up a shot on one of them, she felt the sudden loss of energy, as Vladimir drained a good amount of blood from her.

The Demacians were utterly hopeless, completely humiliated. They were dragged back to the Noxian dungeons, paraded through the streets to be laughed at. Upon arrival, they were lined up.

"Pick your 'Victim', Vladimir" Katarina said "Just one though"

"Easy" Vladimir said "The blonde girl...Luxanna"

Lux went white with fear upon making eye contact with Vladimir, she could tell whatever he wanted out of her wouldnt be pleasant, not for her at least.

"Very well then" Talon said and pushed Lux over to Vladimir. Not expecting the force, and since her legs and arms were bound, she fell down in front of Vlad.

"Do what you want with these two as well, they are of no use" Darius said, and pushed Ezreal and Caitlyn towards him, both which followed in the same way as Lux.

"Ah, how generous of you, fine gentlemen, it was rather pleasant doing business with you, I hope to continue this little 'bond' of ours. Adieu" he said and summoned his carriage. His personal guard tightened the restraints on the captives and shoved them into the carriage.

"So tell me all about you" Vladimir said, enjoying how terrified the trio was of him

"I ain't telling shit to someone like you, stupid vampire" Ezreal barked at him

"I think this little brat needs a lesson" Vlad said reaching to the back of his armor and taking out a piece of rope.

Vladimir gagged Ezreal with the rope and from the corner of his eye, as Ezreal struggled he saw a change of expression on Lux's face. He made a mental note of that, if he was going to break her, it should be nice for her to watch her friends suffer.

"Well, now that this loud mouth is silenced, why don't we enjoy a more civil conversation, while we still can" Vladimir said and smiled a devilish grin at Lux which sent chills up her spine

"Wha...what civilized con...conversation...tions...can we have with some...someone like..y...you" Lux stuttered "N...n...Noxian Sc...Scum"

"Once you get to know me you'll see I'm actually quite the civilized person, I collect antiques, I read poetry, just because I have certain desires, doesn't mean I can't be civilized"

"De...Desires?" Lux gasped, realizing what was in store for her. She thought that by victim they had meant to be the one to be publicly executed or something, but now the situation hinted elsewhere, something way more dark.

"I ought to gag you as well shouldnt I?" Vladimir said "But I won't, I like how your innocent voice trembles in fear, to be honest, the fact that you're so fragile will make you all that better to break"

"Wha.." Lux began

"Oh, you'll see soon enough dear, I have a special little treat for you when we arrive back at my manor. Unlike the others, you get to live" Vladimir said

"And whats the catch here? You arent just going to let her live like that, I heard rumors about you...Vladimir" Caitlyn hissed at him

"Oh theres a catch, you Lux get to be my own, very personal...toy" Vladimir said smiling and drawing near Lux

"T...toy?" Lux gasped, as she felt his breath on her skin

"Yes...and I get to do ANYTHING I want to do to you, ANYTIME I please to, but look at the bright side, you get to live, does that sound like a deal to you? Oh sorry, I forgot, you dont have a say in this, because you're nothing but my toy to use and abuse, sounds fair to me, and thats frankly all. That. Matters." Vlad finished and sat back down

"You're sick" Caitlyn spat at him

"Sadism is a disorder, not a disease, maybe I'll just have to whip you a couple of times to teach you a lesson like the pretty boy over there, but I won't bother much with him, you two are so much more fun" Vladimir said "I Can nearly hear you moan and beg for me to stop"

"Go fuck yourself" Caitlyn said "If anyone think I'm gonna sit and moan for some sick pervereted vampire to get off, the they're wrong"

"You don't have to moan, screaming serves the purpose just as well" Vladimir smiled

The carriage drew to a halt and a butler opened the door.

"Master Vladimir, the dungeon is ready as you requested" the butler said

"Excellent..." Vladimir said and fell into a frenzy of manic laughter.

The three captives could only watch as they were dragged to their doom by Vladimir's men, they could hear Vladimir's psychopathic laughter echoing throughout the manor, he had went to take his armor off so he would be more...free

Lux looked at Ezreal, she only wished she could do something to help him, he was doomed for sure, Vladimir had no interest in him, and if he wanted to screw with her head, he wouldnt hesitate on killing him.

"I'm sorry" Lux told Ezreal as they were being dragged down to the dungeons

"Silence!" One of Vladimir's men said and he gave her a knee to the back

Lux screamed in pain and fell to the ground. She panted hard, trying to recover from the blow but the guards picked her back up and force her to keep walking.

Ezreal looked back and nodded, accepting her apology

Lux wondered if the Demacian High Command would try to rescue them, and then she realized, they were in a lone manor, deep into Noxian territory...no hope was left...


End file.
